Overlord's Lilium
by MidbossVyers
Summary: Kouta, Nyuu, and company meet a bunch of strange "children" and their army of "penguins". Meanwhile, Director Kakuzawa gets a visit from a "man with white wings". My version of the anime's continuation.
1. Chapter 1

The Overlord's Lilium (Disgaea/Elfen Lied crossover, feel free to suggest other titles)

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter with the Netherworld's Prince (If you didn't already notice I'm combining the names of Elfen Lied anime episode 1: A Chance Encounter and Disgaea game episode 1: Prince of the Netherworld. Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okamoto and studio ARMS. Disgaea belongs to Takehito Harada and Nippon Ichi.)

A blue-haired youth with a crimson-red cape flapping in an indoor wind went through a portal with some attendants…

"Nyuuu…" Nyu yawned as she woke up. It has been half a year since the bridge incident involving Mariko, and Lucy/Nyu's horns have pretty much grown back to their original size. She, both her Nyu AND Lucy personae, has gotten used to living a peaceful life with her beloved Kouta, along with her other newfound friends, Nana, Mayu, Wanta, and Yuka (although there is still somewhat of a rivalry for Kouta's love from Yuka). Today is a Sunday, so Kouta, Mayu, and Yuka had some time off from school, so they decided that all of them would go out and casually stroll, get some air, etc. As they left the front yard of the Kaede Inn, Nana took notice of a circle of dark clouds swarming over a region of the sky.

"Hm? What are those black-swirly things in the sky?" she asked.

"Those seem to be storm clouds, but there wasn't any forecasts of rain in the news, and it's weird that they're only over that area of the sky." Kouta responded.

Meanwhile, under the dark clouds…

"I'm going to go outside, and see if there's anything fun to do, but I doubt it considering it's a human world, especially Earth", shouted the blue-haired youth.

"Well. OK, but don't cause any trouble for the humans, Laharl", said a cute blonde girl wearing a red bunny girl outfit.

"Humph, it was YOUR suggestion for me to come to my mother's home world for a vacation, Flonne, and now you won't let me have fun?" responded Laharl.

"You can have fun without causing trouble", said Flonne.

"OK, I won't cause trouble… much", said Laharl, as he swiftly left.

"OK… Wait… What do you mean by much! Come back here, Laharl!" yelled Flonne as she ran after him.

Meanwhile, Nyu and Kouta were waiting in a long line at a ice cream stand (today was a hot day, so people REALLY wanted some ice cream), when Nyu saw the swarm of dark clouds (apparently she JUST noticed them), so she innocently ran off to investigate. Mayu and the others were wandering around elsewhere.

"Hey, Nyu, what flavor ice cream do you… Huh?" Kouta noticed that Nyu was missing, so he went looking for her (pretty much giving up his spot in the LONG ice cream line).

Nyu was still following the clouds as she walked briskly up to a wall corner, where… CRASH!!! She literally "ran into" Laharl. They both fell down with an "Oomph", but Nyu no longer had an innocent look in her eyes…

Meanwhile at the Diclonius Containment/Research/Execution Facility, a mysterious white-winged man holding a silver ring appears in front of General Director Kakuzawa…

Next Chapter Preview Skit:

Etna: Welcome to my preview segment, which is more popular than the show itself!

Laharl: Show? What are you talking about? This is a fanfic.

Nana: Hmph? We're doing the next chapter previews? Normally in Elfen Lied, the narrator does them.

Flonne (to Nana): Well, it's more fun if the characters do it, dontcha think?

Nana: Well, all right, well in the next chapter…

Etna: In the next chapter, I'll have more screen-time!

Laharl: This is a fanfic; so I guess the right word would be "page-time"… Also, what do you mean "more" page-time? You didn't have any here!

Etna: OK, fine, Prince! I'll have more page-time, starting next chapter! In fact, I'm actually the main character!

Laharl: Wha? What are you talking about? I'm the only main character here!

Lucy: No. Because this is a crossover fanfic, there are two main characters. And I'm one of them. Don't forget it, or I'll rip you limb from limb.

Laharl: Hmph, you? A weak human like you couldn't possibly harm me!

Lucy: I'm not exactly human. I'm a Diclonius.

Laharl: Well, you still smell human. (Author's Note: Laharl is referring to Lucy's spiritual aura, not her actual body scent)

Lucy and Laharl begin glaring at each other with increasing murderous aura.

Nana: (Laughs nervously) Heh, heh. Well, see you next time!

Kouta: There was no mention of the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

The Overlord's Lilium

Chapter 2: Annihilation: Enter the "Agents" (Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okamoto and studio ARMS. Disgaea belongs to Takehito Harada and Nippon Ichi. Akiha and Kohaku of Tsukihime belong to Type-Moon.)

"I appreciate the offer, but I will become God of the new Diclonius-filled world by solely using the power of Diclonius. My daughter has foreseen it," exclaimed Chief Kakuzawa. The white-winged man smirked and said, "But you are already using humans as soldiers and mercenaries. Besides do you really think that deformed daughter of yours can be foretell the future? What makes you think this?" Kakuzawa, being deeply angered by this, responded, "Deformed? She has received modifications to attain the knowledge of a goddess! I will not have you ridiculing my methods and my children!" The white-winged man laughed at this and said, "A goddess? She may know more than most mortals, but she is far from being divine! Very well, I shall prove to you that my angelic powers are true! Did you know that the United States are conducting android research?" Kakuzawa responded, "Yes, many of our own bionic and cyborg equipment is based on this." The white-winged man continued, "Well, I was well "acquainted" with the US's former president, Carter (author's note: he is referring to General Carter, not Jim Carter), and because of that, he let me "borrow" a few of the android 1.0 prototypes. Using this holy silver as their core, they have been upgraded to 2.0. I refer to them as "Agents". Here is my game: I have a small group of Agents try to retrieve this "Lucy" you spoke of, and you have your own men do the same. If I find her first, you will acknowledge my power and put me in absolute command of your armies. If your men do, I will give you any and all of the androids I acquired for you to use as you wish. To help your chances, you may even use more than one group, while I will only use one group."

"Very well," responded Kakuzawa. "For my group," Kakuzawa continued as he ordered in two people, a young female researcher in her mid-twenties and a tall, black-coated man wearing sunglasses. "This is Arakawa, a researcher who took over my son's research after he became too ambitious and paid the price for it, and this is a mercenary I hired by the name of … of… Wait, what's your name again?" Kakuzawa asked the sunglasses man. The man responded with a grin filled with bad intentions, "I don't reveal my name even to clients. Also if this succeeds, you get what you want, but what's in it for me?" Kakuzawa was astonished and little angry, "This is what I'm paying you for!" The man replied, "The mediocre pay isn't nearly enough, in fact no monetary value is enough for a job this dangerous." Now Kakuzawa was really angry and replied, "So you're going to quit?" The black-coated man responded, "No, instead, along with the money, I also want something else. For example, if I find Lucy first, I get the money, and I get to keep that girl as a sex slave." He said while pointing to Arakawa. Arakawa was shocked at this and was about to protest but was interrupted by Kakuzawa agreeing to the perverted mercenary's "pay request". "Very well, if you complete this task, then she will be all yours, bounty hunter," said Kakuzawa "Also the scientists should have picked an appropriate Diclonius for the tracking device you requested." "Good," said the mercenary. "But first let me "sample" her before you start the "procedure"… (Author's note: To found what happened in detail, in that part, read the Elfen Lied Manga, though I forgot which chapter.)

"Ow…" whined Laharl as he recovered and got up from his recent "encounter" with Nyu. "Watch where you're going, human!" he yelled. Nyu got up, as well as, but she wasn't exactly her "happier self". Her other personality, Lucy, awoken the moment she got bumped. "Human?" Lucy asked, wondering. This was strange to her because in order to call someone else human in that tone would mean the speaker was not human. However, the only speaking non-humans she knows of are her fellow Diclonii, which this blue-haired youth clearly was not. "Then what are _you_?" asked Lucy. "Me?" Asked Laharl. "I am the great Demon King (Author's Note: In the original Japanese, Overlord is Maou which literally translated to Demon (Ma) King (Ou), so I may switch back and forth between Demon King and Overlord whenever I feel like it. BTW when Overlord is translated in Japanese, it doesn't have anything to do with Demon King (I confirmed it in both Wikipedia and Google Translate Tool). It would just mean a lord that rules over other lords, which is clearly not what the English translators would have wanted. To me, Overlord is an over-romanized term kind of like how in Final Fantasy VII, the name Safer Sephiroth should have been translated to Seraph Sephiroth but wasn't, but enough about my rant about bad translation. Let's get back to the story.) Laharl!" Lucy was both puzzled and amused by this. "King? A kid like you?" She retorted. Laharl was obviously angered by being called a kid and responded, "How dare you call me a child! You wanna die?" "Humph, what could you possibly do against _this_?"Responded Lucy as she activated her vectors causing some of the nearby dust to fly. "Haaaahahaha!" laughed Laharl as he activated his blue-fiery demonic aura causing the pavement to char. Right as they charged towards each other ready to kill, two voices yelled out "Stop!" One of those voices was that of a teenage boy who was around age 19, and the other was that of a teenage girl who looked she was 15 at most (but was actually a LOT older obviously). Lucy turned around and saw Kohta, while Laharl turned around and saw Flonne. "Laharl, I thought I told you not to cause trouble for the humans!" yelled Flonne to Laharl. Flonne, then, turned to Lucy and asked kindly, "Oh, are you OK? Laharl, here, can be rather rude to people." "Nyu, you promised me that you wouldn't attack random people!" Kohta yelled to Lucy. Kohta, then, turned to Laharl and said caringly, "I apologize for my friend's aggressiveness. She doesn't usually attack cosplaying children." "Eh?" Kohta and Flonne looked at each other, wondering why the other was so concerned about the one they knew was powerful and why so angry about the one they thought was weak.

Author's Notes will be abbreviated to AN.

"Well, I'm the Angel Trainee… Hm, no, that's not right. Pleased to meet you, I'm the Fallen Angel Flonne, and this violent person is Laharl, the Demon King of his respective Netherworld." Flonne was the first to introduce herself and Laharl to the two mortals, but the confusion had allowed her to temporarily forget that she was fallen. "Huh?" Kohta finally responded. "Well, I'm Kohta, and this girl here is Nyu. Sorry again that she attacked you so suddenly. And by Fallen Angel and Demon, you can't actually mean…" Just as Kohta was about to finish his sentence, he noticed Laharl and Flonne's pointed ears, which seemed and actually were real; Flonne's tail swaying naturally, and Flonne's wings, which were also natural. At this point of his life where he experienced his girlfriend (Author's Note: Though obviously not said in the manga or anime, I'm just making my own inferences/assumptions/taking liberties) having horns and that same girlfriend killing his father and sister then later on sweeping down a small squad of soldiers, Kohta was ready to believe pretty much anything, so he reluctantly accepted the fact that the two standing in front of him were indeed a Fallen Angel and a Demon, but he still couldn't shake the fact that someone so young-looking was a "King". "… OK, given I believe what you told me, I still find it hard to believe that that kid is King of anything", Kohta stated simply as a joke. Laharl however was very offended by this and was about to blast his demonic aura around, but Flonne stopped him and convinced him to explain the situation, AKA his and Flonne's real ages. "Listen here, human", Laharl exclaimed apparently ignoring Kohta's previous introduction. "I'm 1313 years old, and mentally I'm much more mature than you, too. On a side note, Flonne here is 1509. So I should be the one calling you "kid".

Kohta was astonished, "_That_ old? But you look like you're…" Kohta was about to finish his sentence, when Laharl readied his Blazing Knuckle, and exclaimed, "How you continue your statement will determine how long you live…" Naturally, Lucy was ready to defend the only one who brought light to her darkened life. However, Kohta felt it best just to let the matter drop before anything irreversible happened. He calmed Lucy down, causing her to revert back to Nyu, and agreed to Laharl's statement about his age. "So where do you live?" asked Kohta. Laharl pointed to the mansion located under the dark clouds. "There, that's my vacation home," explained Laharl. Kohta thought, "Given that these two are indeed a Fallen Angel and a Demon, it wouldn't be too strange that dark clouds followed them, but…" Then Kohta exclaimed, "Wait, that huge mansion is your _vacation_ home? Then where's your normal home?" Laharl proclaimed proudly like a prince talking to a pauper, "Naturally my castle in the Netherworld." Kohta then mentally stated, "I figured as much." After a while, Kohta and Nyu introduced Laharl and company to Yuka, Nana, Mayu, and Wanta, and Laharl and Flonne introduced Nyu and her friends to Etna and the Prinny Squad. One of the Prinnies was especially happy about Nana's safety… After showing each other where the other lived, both parties decided to call it a day and went to kill time till it was time to sleep and did.

The next day while the Demons were relaxing on their vacation, Kohta, Yuka, Nyu (Author's Note: I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, but within that half-year, Nyu has learned enough to talk normally, so she can hold her own in a public building), and Mayu went to school, while Nana and Wanta stayed home. While at the college (Author's Note: Not sure which one, if you know, please feel free to tell me), Kohta, Nyu, and Yuka met Arakawa, who seemed to be waiting there for them. (Author's Note: Manga chapter 74 is a good complement for this part.) When Arakawa encountered her targets, she stopped them by stating, "Wait a minute! Hey, hey, long time no see! How unexpected, oh my!" Kohta knew that talking with Arakawa, especially when he was in the company of Nyu, wouldn't exactly be beneficial. Kohta told Yuka and Nyu to run, and responded to Arakawa with the following rhyme, "Big sis, big sis, you've got pretty, big tits!" Of course, Arakawa was surprised by this random response, as true as it was. Kohta and friends tried to take this opportunity to escape but was impeded when Arakawa ran with the speed of someone in danger of being a sex slave, which was true, and grabbed Nyu. Arakawa then continued to speak, "What's up with running away? I want to ask you something. Maybe… Just possibly… Do you know where the girl who has horns sticking out of her head is? I'd like you to tell me where she lives. That's all. I might be mistaken, but there's no way I'd let a horned girl get near me! I don't want to die yet. Anyway, I'd like to talk to you, so will you join me down in the lab?" Kohta quickly responded, "I don't think there's anything for us to discuss because I don't know any horned girls nor anything concerning them." To this statement, Arakawa glared and responded; "Now listen, you won't get away by concealing stuff. We're easily able to crush your peaceful life in an instant. In any case, horned girls aren't something you could possibly deal with. They're definitely too much for the likes of you. Horned people and human beings can never coexist." Kohta hesitantly asked, "Why is that?" Arakawa responded seriously, "Because horned people are born killers, and anyone who gets near is killed without exception." To that, Kohta simply retorted, "If that were true, you would have died long ago." Then Arakawa looked down at Nyu whom she had grabbed and _finally_ realized that Nyu had horns.

Of course, this made Arakawa let go and run for it. While Arakawa was begging for her life to resultantly no one, Kohta and friends took this opportunity to escape. After school, Nyu and friends started back home, but of course Mayu came back earlier than Kohta, Yuka, and Nyu because she's a middle school student, while the other three are college students. (Author's Note: This next part is taken from Chapter 74 of the manga with edits given that Kurama died in the anime.) When she came home, Mayu found Nana moping in the corner. Mayu concernedly asked, "Nana, what's the matter?" With tears flowing from her eyes, Nana replied, "Mayu, what do I do? Nana is nothing but a freeloader like this." Mayu responded kindly, "Do you think so? But you're in charge of feeding Wanta, and your cooking gets better every day." (Author's Note: Yeah, this is the place. In the manga, Mayu was talking about finding Kurama, but since Kurama died in the anime, I had to change the quote.) Nana hesitantly spoke, "Mayu… Mayu, I love you!" Nana exclaimed as she jumped and hugged Mayu. Mayu responded simply with a "Woah!" Nana continued, "As I thought, Mayu, you're my best friend. Plus, you're always calm and collected!! Mayu… You know, I… I'm happy that I met Mayu and everyone here. Until now, things were harsh for me." Mayu looked upon her own situation and said, "I know how you feel. Until I met Kohta and Yuka, I was alone with only Wanta by my side." Nana then concluded, "Really, we should care the most about the place that we belong to." At that moment, Nana felt a sudden shock and saw nothing but darkness, then she heard a voice, "It hurts… It hurts so much… Run… Now…" Concerned and frightened, Nana responded, "Who is it? Where are you!?" She turned around and saw a deformed crawling figure with lower half missing (Author's Note: Description was never my strong suit, especially, describing intensities like this. Look on the 22nd page of Chapter 74 of the Elfen Lied manga). The figure moaned, "It hurts! Run… Run… It hurts! Hurts… Kill me… Kill me… Now… Kill me, now…" Nana was paralyzed with fear until Mayu shook Nana to bring her back. When Nana looked around, she was back in the Kaede House. Mayu concernedly asked, "Nana, what's the matter? You went silent all of sudden." Just then the doorbell rang, and Mayu naturally thought it was Kohta and friends coming back from school, so she opened the door…

And in walked the black-coated mercenary. Mayu first asked who he was but was responded with a kick to the stomach. Nana managed to catch Mayu and yelled to the rude mercenary, "Hey you!! What do you think you're doing!?" The mercenary, whose name is never revealed, ever, responded angrily, "Spare me your bullshit. What would I do if those others were to find Lucy before me, huh?" Nana, however, was paying more attention to the backpack that black-clad thug was wearing, or rather what was inside it. She hesitantly spoke, "What… What's inside your backpack is… It can't be…" Knowing what Nana was talking about, the mercenary put down and open his backpack while responding, "Cheh… What? Am I too close at this distance? Well, since we've gone this far, I'll have a farewell introduction for you while you're still alive." Mayu and Nana screamed in horror as the contents of the backpacks were revealed to be a Diclonius girl, or rather the head and upper torso of one. To prevent the use of her vectors, a machine in her spinal cord caused her constant pain. Angry about not being able to find Lucy, the mercenary cruelly destroyed the life-support machine and the Diclonius girl, #28, died "not knowing a single good thing this world has to offer, not knowing anything but harshness". Angered by this atrocity, Nana readied herself for battle and revenge but was shot down by the mercenary's crossbow's heavy spike ball. The neurotoxin with the ball caused Nana extreme pain causing her vectors to be of no use. Mayu rushed to Nana's aid but was deterred by the mercenary's words, "Here she is, the young lass to my liking! Just in time; I got tired of playing with Diclonii. Let's try playing with a human girl for a change." (Author's Note: Manga chapter 75) As the mercenary approached, Wanta jumped and bit the thug on the arm. Of course, this only angered the goon, who kicked Wanta to the wall. Mayu ran to Wanta's side yelling, "Wanta!! Don't die, Wanta!! No, Wanta!! Open your eyes!!" While Mayu was busy trying to help Wanta, the mercenary peeked at Mayu's panties and commented, "White… Not a single trace of color… You, I suppose you know that this is hardly the time for you to be worried about a dog? Hey, don't you get that you'll be next?" The mercenary ordered Mayu to get undressed via threats. This made Mayu flashback on the actions of her stepfather and the resulting trauma. Upon remembering this, Mayu cried out, "EEEEEEEEEEK!! FATHER, NO MORE!! NO MORE!! OH NOOOOOOOO!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Hearing Mayu's distress, Nana managed to get a second wind and rose to face her perverted mercenary enemy but was then hit with another neurotoxin spike ball, which knocked her unconscious. Mayu took this opportunity to run to the telephone and relay her location to Bandou for help. She managed that much, but the rest of the call was cut short by the mercenary breaking off the telephone cord. The mercenary tore open Mayu's button-down shirt, and, laughing, he said something that would seal his doomed fate, "Crap, you're one flat chick, yet you still wear a bra!! What can you possibly achieve with your tiny body?" Meanwhile in Misaki Town, the hair of Akiha, the lady of the Tohno family, flashed red, as opposed to her usual black. "What is it, Akiha-sama?", asked the maid Kohaku. Akiha replied, "I just felt like someone, somewhere, said something to disrespect f… No, cozy chests." "I see," Kohaku responded while pouring Akiha's tea. Now back to the main story, as soon as the mercenary said that most forbidden line, a slightly perturbed voice, belying an extremely perturbed and murderous intent, replied, "And what's wrong with flatness?" This voice, which was Etna's, was quickly followed by an "infamous kick" in the crotch that wracked the mercenary with more pain than that would have resulted from the neurotoxin. As a result, he fell down supposedly conscious. Mayu recognized Etna from the other day. (Author's Note: Of course she would, I mean meeting a girl with devil wings and tail is more rare than meeting a girl with horns.) Etna looked around and saw the wounded Nana, the about-to-be-raped Mayu, and the dead #28. "What happened here?", Etna asked with morbid curiosity. After a quick explanation by Mayu, Etna yelled out to a Medical Prinny within the following Prinny Squad while pointing to Nana and Wanta, "Prinny! Do what you can to heal that girl and dog there!" While the Medical Prinny was taking the spike balls out of Nana, a green Prinny with bold and dashing eyes (AN: He would have bold and dashing facial features, but, you know, he's a Prinny) took the liberty to check on #28's corpse and said, "Though this girl's bodily fluids have stopped flowing, her brain appears to be undamaged. The chance is low, but I may be able to turn her into a cyborg." Etna replied, "Go for it, Kurtis. I don't really care."

Kurtis led a small part of the Prinny Squad and carried #28's _mostly_ dead body quickly to the Mansion's lab (AN: After all, every dark-aura-ed mansion needs a mad-scientist-type lab). Now Etna turned toward the Prinnies in charge of garbage pickup, and pointing to the defeated mercenary, she exclaimed, "Prinnies, clean up this tr… Huh?" The mercenary, who was supposed to be unconscious, had vanished. Hearing a sound outside, and thinking it was that villainous bounty hunter, Etna, Mayu, a recovering Nana and Wanta, and the Prinny Squad ran outside. What they saw was Bandou, who had finally arrived, standing in front of Nyu and friends, who had returned from school. (AN: For reference, read Elfen Lied manga chapter 76) Bandou had pulled out his gun on Nyu, and Nyu instinctively awakened her Lucy side. Bandou was saying, "I've been single-mindedly pursuing your demise. Rain or snow, I kept on roaming in search of revenge. Now I'll settle this." Lucy responded with, "Hmf, I honestly didn't want to finish you, but if you found where I live, I guess there's no choice." Bandou continued, "Well, then I'm going to relocate our meeting place." Kohta yelled out, "Hey!! Don't screw with us!! Nyu isn't going anywh…" But Kohta was cut off, when Lucy interrupted by saying, "Enough, I'll be right back. Don't worry." "All right, I'm going with you," Laharl exclaimed completely destroying the mood. "Hm? Laharl? To be so concerned about a new friend's safety, you've really become ki…", Flonne was saying before she was interpreted. Lucy was also saying, "I appreciate your concern, but this battle is something I have to…", Lucy was also saying before Laharl interrupted her as well. Laharl continued, "It's not like I'm worried about you, but because I'm on vacation, watching humans…" Lucy stopped and corrected Laharl, "The humans don't seem to label me as one of them, nor do I want to be." Laharl retorted, "To me, you're human enough, no matter what you say." This was the first time in Lucy's life when she, rather than having a non-human label put on her, was forced to carry the label of human. Both anger and relief came over her, anger of being labeled something she hated, and relief that with this label her life with Kohta might continue undeterred. Laharl continued, "Yeah, since this is a vacation for me, some dramatic entertainment, like watching an epic vengeful showdown, might be fun (AN: This is based on the anime where Laharl and friends were watching Gordon and a controlled Jennifer fight. Laharl and friends were acting as if they were watching cherry blossoms bloom because of their picnic setup.)"

Bandou, however, was not exactly happy that his revenge, which he had been simmering over all this time, was being used as a means of entertainment for some, what appeared like a, kid. Bandou pointed his gun, now, at Laharl and yelled, "Don't f*ck with me, kid! You think this is a…" He was cut off when Laharl responded, "Is it really a good idea to make another enemy when you already have one that you have that much trouble over? How about this? If you win against her, any strength you have left, use it on me, or are you afraid of fighting a kid like me?" Bandou was deeply insulted by this but held his anger, "All right, when I'm done with this horned bitch, you're next., so enjoy your last show." "Hm. We'll see.", proclaimed Laharl. With this, Laharl and friends became the "audience" of this "show". However, Kohta and the rest of the mortals were more seriously concerned, and so Kohta yelled out, "Nonsense!! Nyu isn't going…" But he was quickly cut off when Bandou punched him in the face and yelled, "You fool! Your clamor isn't going to change anything! Dumb-ass!" This punch left Kohta unconscious leaving Yuka to bring him back to the Kaede House to tend to him.

While Nana and Wanta were also convinced to stay at the Kaede Inn because of their injuries, Mayu was concerned about the well-being of her friend, Nyu, as well as the well-being of Bandou, a man that she felt was honorable underneath his agressive exterior. Whatever the outcome, one of those two would end up very badly hurt, if not dead. "Wait, do you two really have to fight?", Mayu inquired worriedly. Bandou looked at Mayu, while just realizing the truth of the information Mayu had kept from him. He replied while suppressing his anger, "You were keeping it a secret from me... That you knew her... Was it funny? Watching me wandering in confusion, making my rounds searching for her..." Mayu immediately responded, "Th... That's not so!!" But Bandou wouldn't listen to her explanation even if she had one and continued his statement, "I don't ever want to see you again. Got it?" He turned to Lucy and said, "Horned woman. Let's go." He then turned to Laharl, Etna, Flonne, and the present Prinny Squad and stated "You kids come at your own risk." He and Lucy started their way to the beach, while Mayu moped. On one hand, she had lost Bandou's trust and friendship, and she, at least, wanted to respect his wish of not seeing her again. On the other hand, she was stilled concerned about him and Nyu. Seeing her dilemma, Flonne walked over to Mayu and said, "Even though he said not to see him again, if you really feel concerned about this situation, you should go meet him again at least once more, if only to apologize." Etna interuppted, "Are you sure that such a good idea? I mean, that guy seemed pissed." The voices of the older (AN: Yeah, a LOT older) girls snapped Mayu out of her moping. As she was about to speak, Laharl yelled out, "If we wait any longer, it's going to be over by the time we get there. I'm going on ahead of you slowpokes." Realizing this, Etna and Flonne followed after Laharl while leading a small group of Prinnies. Mayu strengthened her resolve and ran after them, as well. As Lucy and Bandou trekked toward the beach that was to be the place of their final showdown, they saw four figures, one of the black-coated mercenary, and three were of emotionless-looking men wearing dark square sunglasses, suits, ties, pants, etc. The mercenary was explaining his situation to the three other men, "I did find a Diclonius, but some flat-chested redhead bitch wearing leather interfered and..." He was cut off when one of the dark-green-suited men stated, "That still doesn't explain why you lost the tracker." The mercenary responded, "That Diclonius was useless, so I..." He was cut off once again when another dark-green-suited man continued, "No, you are the useless one." This was followed when the last of the three dark-suited men, of the Agents, wearing a pure black suit, continued, "Never send a human to do a machine's job." This was followed promptly by the black-suited Agent palming the mercenary's head like a basketball and, with superhuman strength and ease, popping it like a rotten tomato. The black-suited Agent spoke, "Elimination of useless liability complete."

The first green-suited Agent spoke, "Perhaps that was a bit too rash, Agent Smith." The second green-suited Agent spoke, "That mercenary's vitals are of little value. His life or death is inconsequential, Agent Jones." The first green-suited Agent, known now as Agent Jones, spoke, "I was not referring to that human's life, but Agent Smith's actions, Agent Brown. That independent action may be a glitch in your programming, Agent Smith. After this mission, return to have a checkup." The black-suit Agent, Smith, spoke, "Confirmed." Bandou, watching this, was quite perturbed that the beach that he had worked so hard to clean to prepare for his revenge was now littered with the headless corpse of some guy. He yelled out to the three Agents, "What the f*ck are you $$holes doing, messing up this perfectly clean beach!?" The three Agents casually turned to Bandou. Agent Smith said, "Insignificant factor. We continue our assigned mission. Capture the woman next to him." Agent Brown corrected Agent Smith and said, "He is not a completely insignificant factor. He has a miniscule amount of significance. He is with the female Diclonius. He is a witness to be eliminated." Being ignored and underestimated greatly angered Bandou who charged forward to beat down the suited men. This was quickly countered when Agent Jones tapped Bandou away. To Bandou, this tap felt more like a direct punch, and he was easily knocked down, injured. When Mayu, who was following Laharl's group to the beach, saw Bandou on the ground, she ran past Laharl's group to Bandou's aid. Because of this, though the Agents didn't notice Laharl's group yet, they saw a new factor, another weaker human witness, Mayu. The Agents opened fire, but at that moment, Bandou managed to get a second wind. He jumped in front of Mayu, right in front of the Agents' gunfire. One of those bullets, Desert Eagle rounds, entered his skull, splattering his brains. Seeing the instant yet gruesome death, Mayu yelled out, "NOOOOOOOO!" and fainted. Agent Jones began to reaim but was decapitated quickly by one of Lucy's vectors. The Agents, having received retaliation, readied themselves for battle, alerting their senses. Lucy, thinking they're human albeit a bit stronger, attacked with her vectors. The Agents' design had prepared for this with vector-scope eyes, inhumanly fast reaction, and extra-flexible torsos. They dodged all of Lucy's vectors by bending and moving out of the way (AN: A la The Matrix, which belongs to the Wachowski Brothers and Joel Silver). Agents Smith and Brown fired a shot each at Lucy, aiming at non-vital areas, intending to cause her pain, so she wouldn't be able to use her vectors, and capture her alive. She tried to blocked them with her vectors, but the heavy rounds of the Desert Eagle pushed through her vectors and hit their non-lethal mark. The remaining two Agents moved in for the capture.

Laharl, who was watching from the shadows with his group, had seen enough and jumped out forward. "How dare you attack my potential vassals!", he yelled. The Agents, not recognizing their new target as human or Diclonius, inquired, "What is this unknown facto..." That was the last they said as Agent Smith was blown away, and Agent Brown was blasted apart revealing his mechanized insides. Flonne walked up to Mayu and held the unconscious girl, who has experienced two traumas today. Etna noticed something shiny glowing from Agent Brown's remains. "Hey, Prince, what do you think this is?", she asked Laharl. Laharl, being a hands-on kind of person, picked up a silver mineral fragment from the body of Agent Brown, but as soon as his hands touched the silver, an immense burning sensation came over him. Yelling in pain, he dropped the fragment. "Prince, what's up!?", Etna asked, suprisingly. "I don't know, but it felt like that rock was purifying my demonic power like Flonne's pendant was before!", yelled Laharl. He felt his neck; Flonne's pendant was safely around it, not burning him, so this new mineral couldn't have been the same as Flonne's pendant. Flonne, still holding Mayu, realized what the mysterious silver was. She put on teacher's glasses (AN: Any Flonne fans with a glasses fetish?), took out her old Angel Trainee handbook that she was still keeping for some reason, and began to read a section which explained the silver ore's origins to Laharl and Etna, "The Angel Trainee handbook talks about the history of this ore in the section about angelic history. Long ago, Celestia was ruled by the Seraph Shamshel. He was known as the Lonely Conqueror of God because of his hatred toward demons and their friends, demon or otherwise." "Kinda like that Vulcanus guy", Etna interrupted. "Yeah, kinda like Master Vulcanus", continued Flonne, "But Seraph Shamshel was much more cruel toward demonkind. He captured many demons and experimented on them to find a weakness." As Flonne was explaining, Lucy thought about the relationship of angels and demons with that of humans and Diclonii. Flonne continued, "First he found a blue ore that worked on some demons, but not all. My pendant that Laharl's holding onto is made of that ore. It discerns good and evil and punishes evil. However, Seraph Shamshel believed that all demons are inherently evil and called the blue ore that didn't punish some demons and even caused him some pain defective. One day, he found an underground vein of a mysterious silver ore.

This ore seemed to increase his power upon contact and purified any demonic aura from all demons. Realizing this was just what he needed for his self-righteous Crusade, he opened a mine at the vein and with weapons forged from the ore, he laid waste to many Netherworlds. Among the Archangels at the time, one was named Summer. She first believed Seraph Shamshel was working simply to protect Celestian interests, but after seeing the carnage, she knew that Seraph Shamshel was only working for his own ego and prejudices. She challenged him to a battle of hearts' purity and honor and won. In the end, she spared his life, and he went into exile. Because she was popular amongst many angels, she was appointed the new Seraph. Seraph Summer then shut down the silver mine and retracted all Celestian forces from foreign worlds, however she still kept up the gate to prevent retaliatory attacks from the Netherworld. The End." Flonne then closed the handbook as if finishing a bedtime story. Laharl responded, "So then the gate remained closed until we opened it to investigate the EDF attacks." "That's right," Flonne said, "And because of that Celestia established a peace treaty with the Netherworld through you and Master Lamington." Laharl contemplated, "But now someone reopened the mine and gave the silver ore to the humans in order to power these androids, huh? Well, powered by that rock or not, these metal dumbos were still created by human and therefore no threat to me. Our vacation will continue undeterred."

Flonne thought for a moment and said, "All right, but I'll keep a piece of this silver. I must talk with Master Lamington about this when we go back." Laharl agreed. Lucy who was also listening responded, "So you're saying that that human organization that suppresses my kind just got a new ally?" Laharl answered Lucy, "Yeah, pretty much. If you know where they are, then it'd help me a lot to get revenge on them for ruining my vacation." To this, Lucy said, "No, I don't. I drifted from there to here by random, so I have no recollection of the way back, though I would think that my revenge on them is much more serious. But anyway, do you want me to carry Mayu back to the house?" "No need", Etna said as she ordered the Prinnies to take out a convenient mattress and used that to carry Mayu back to the Maple (AN: I may change from using Maple to Kaede whenever I feel like it) Inn. On the way back, Lucy asked Laharl, "What did you mean by "potential vassals"? I've no intention of working under anyone." To this, Laharl simply paused for a moment and walked on. When they returned, Lucy explained the situation to Kohta and the rest. They decided it was best to live someplace safer for a while, and because Laharl's vacation mansion has so many rooms, they decided to live there. Meanwhile at the Containment/Research/Execution Facility , the combat data that the Agents returned revealed to Kakuzawa and the white-winged man the factor of the demons...

Next Chapter Preview Skit:

Laharl: Well, it certainly took a while for this chapter to be finished.

Nana: Yeah, this was extremely long compared to the previous chapter. It even took 3 parts to finish.

Etna: Who writes this, anyway?

Flonne: Apparently, Mr. Midboss does.

Laharl: Really? Midboss?

Lucy: Who is this "Midboss"?

Laharl: Just someone really annoying. You'll probably meet him later on. Anyway, next chapter...

Suddenly, a high-pitched laugh occurs.

Laharl: What. Was. That? That sounded more annoying than Midboss's laugh.

Etna: Even more annoying than yours, Prince.

Laharl: Hey, my laugh isn't annoying. (To Lucy and Nana) Here, I'll show you, haaaahahahaha!

Nana: ...

Lucy: ...

Nana: Well, my Papa told me not to say anything, if I don't have anything good to say...

Lucy: OK, not as annoying as the one before, but still quite irritating.

Laharl (attempts to hold in his anger and embarassment): Well, anyway, what was the source of that other laugh?

Etna: I don't know, but...

Suddenly the characters decide to look at the moon, which begins to show a bloody smiley-face...

Much longer than Chapter 1. Quality might have decreased from being dragged on. As always, feel free to read, review, and give suggestions (which I desperately need) for the next chapter.


End file.
